Computer networks continue to get faster, more complex, and more distributed. Accordingly, there is a need for precise synchronization across these networks. Due to the large number of machines, however, the use of high accuracy digital clocks can be cost prohibitive. Many computing devices rely on oscillators to function as a timing source using a technology such as the network time protocol (NTP) to periodically synchronize the oscillator to an external reference clock. The synchronization period can be relatively long, such as on the order of about fifteen minutes in some situations. The length of the synchronization period may be insufficient for implementations where the load can vary significantly over relatively short periods of time, resulting in large fluctuations in temperature and other such factors. These factors can influence the drift in the oscillators, such that the periodic synchronization may not result in the accuracy needed to avoid timing errors and other such issues.